The convergence of computing and communications technologies is making it possible for mobile communication devices to access information nearly anywhere and anytime. The technologies supporting wide area wireless networking and mobile telephony, for example, are in the process of merging to provide an infrastructure that offers nearly ubiquitous on-line access. These technologies enable mobile communication devices (e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants, notebook computers, laptops, etc.) to access applications or any form of digital content on the Internet via a mobile communication network.
A typical mobile communication device interfaces with a carrier network that provides mobile data communications, in addition to traditional voice services. For data communications, the carrier network may include a carrier server that provides an interface to sources on the Internet (e.g., web servers). The web servers may provide any combination of content and/or functionality via suitable protocols for mobile communication.
There are a number of user interface mechanisms and methods for enabling a user of the mobile communication device to access the content and/or functionality on a web server. For example, many mobile communication devices include a browser that enables the user to enter a target address (e.g., a uniform resource locator (URL) or other address scheme supported by the underlying protocols) identifying where the content is located on the Internet. For some types of mobile communication devices and for some users, this may be problematic due to the limited size of the supporting display and the limitations of the user input mechanisms (e.g., soft keys, hard keys, voice commands, gestures, etc.). Within the browser, there are other typical ways to access the content. Web pages may be accessed via search engine results or as links embedded within other software on the mobile communication device. Users may also bookmark web pages for easy access at a later time without having to retype the target address.
It has become increasingly common for the mobile carriers supporting the carrier network to provide the mobile communication devices to users with a pre-configured menu for accessing certain resources on the Internet. The pre-configured menu installed on devices provided by the mobile carrier is referred to as an “on-deck” menu or a “carrier deck”. A typical on-deck menu includes links to on-line resources that may be desirable to the carrier's subscribers, such as common content providers, web portals, social networking sites, or other sites offering desirable information or functionality. Mobile carriers leverage these on-deck menus by offering this “space” to content providers. The mobile carrier and the content provider typically enter into a mutually-beneficial arrangement whereby the content provider is placed on the carrier deck and the mobile carrier receives some return benefit (e.g., direct compensation, a share of advertising revenues from the web site, etc.). Because the mobile carrier can present the on-deck menu to subscribers in a user-friendly, convenient, and conspicuous manner, on-deck menus are viewed by content providers as a potentially desirable and cost-effective means for driving users to their web sites.
Within this framework, two general business models have emerged for content providers: the on-deck model and the off-deck model. These business models refer to the ways in which content providers choose to direct users to their web sites. As mentioned above, in the on-deck model, users are directed to web sites from the carrier deck. In the on-deck business model, the content providers must secure a deal with the mobile carriers. While this model offers immediate access to the carrier's subscriber base, it often comes at the cost of sharing advertising revenue with the carrier. The content provider may generate revenue by selling advertising space on the web site. Advertising on web sites may be purchased based on certain types of user activities (e.g., click-throughs, sales, etc.) or merely based on user impressions. Whichever model is employed, for a web site to properly account for on-deck advertising revenues, it is desirable for the content provider to detect and differentiate between users visiting the web site from the carrier deck and users visiting the web site via some other method.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for improved systems, methods, and computer software for detecting and/or managing on-deck and off-deck users for a web site.